Tormented to Tormentor
by DanielBatskulls
Summary: <html><head></head>Someone's past can reveal a lot about a person. In this rather short story, I reveal the disgusting truth about Eddie Gluskin (The Groom from Whistleblower) as I think it might have been. Rated M for sexual content, incest, gore, and violence. Written in the middle of the night while listening to the OST for the game so my sanity is out the window. This is complete as is.</html>


"Eddie? Time for school!" his mother called from downstairs.

He grumbled and pretended not to hear her. School was probably the last place he wanted to be, especially middle school. But then he heard his father stir in the room next to his, so he rolled out of bed anyway and got dressed. He always looked presentable at school; a nice button up and slacks would do, with matching shoes of course.

"That's my boy! You look so handsome. Don't forget your lunch, darling."

She was already in a dress and her usual pearls, even though she had nowhere to go. She would stay at home taking care of the house, and then Eddie would come home from school to find that his father was no longer there, but he would leave her with a pretty purple bruise somewhere, or another broken nose. It had lost its original shape, but she was always pretty.

"I love you, Eddie boy. Now run along or you'll be late."

She kissed him good-bye, on the mouth, as usual. Her lipstick left marks on his lips, and he didn't bother to wipe it off. Without saying a word, he left out the front door and began the morning walk to school. On his way, he noticed there were some kids on the other side of the street watching him and walking at the same pace. He could hear their sneers and laughter.

"Look, it's Eddie Gluskin! He's so weird! Why does he always dress like he came from church?" one would say.

"He never talks. He's a total freak." This was heard from most.

And they would laugh lough enough to where he could hear, but it didn't matter. Even if they screamed in his face, he probably wouldn't have noticed. The fact that they often joked about him right next to him didn't matter at all. So he continued walking to school as if he hadn't even noticed their existence at all. He made excellent grades and was never a problem with his teachers, but they had asked him to see a counselor due to his unnatural silence. Though he never smiled, he responded with such a polite and pleasant voice that he was never questioned after that.

After the school day was over, he walked home and found his mother sitting on the porch. "Oh, Eddie, mommy's been missing you all day." She had a nasty bruise on her cheek, just as expected. "Your father has gone out. Why don't you keep mommy company inside?" She took his hand and let him inside and up to the bedroom where she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. "You always know how to look like quite the gentleman," she hummed as she left bright red lipstick kisses trailing down his chest.

"Such a good boy, Eddie." She stood up and unzipped her dress from the back so that it fell lightly to the floor, revealing her soft, naked body. All that was left was her pearls, which rested neatly on her collar bone. He remained motionless on the bed, not paying much attention to her as she tugged the rest of his clothing off, and he felt her hand rubbing his cock until he was fully erect. "Tell me you love me." She almost growled the command.

"I love you."

He looked at the ceiling as she rode him until she was satisfied. He did love her. She was all he had, and all he knew. She was absolutely gorgeous, always covered in bruises and cuts, and he was constantly aware of it. Each day was a routine. Avoid father, go to school except for the weekends, come home, give mother company, continue to avoid father, go to bed. He didn't understand why they just didn't leave the man.

So the next day, the routine stayed the same. His mother woke him for school, he avoided father, and he left with the remains of bright red lipstick on his lips. The kids at school laughed at him and avoided him at the same time. He did well with his school work and his teachers smiled at him. And then he went home.

But mother wasn't on the porch. She wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen, or the bathroom, so he went upstairs and found her dead in the bed room. She was naked, all four of her limbs tied to the bed post spread eagle, and it looked as if her body had lazily been cut in half from the bottom up, but the murderer gave up when the knife got caught in her intestines. Her organs were leaking out, and the room reeked. Eddie looked on the floor and saw pearls all over, like a necklace had been broken.

His father was sitting in the corner, hands covered in blood, his head down toward the floor. "I knew," he said. "She's a whore. We can do better."

Eddie looked at him as if his father were an idiot. "You killed mom."

"No, Eddie. _You_ killed mom." And then he jumped up and ran at Eddie.

He woke up and felt like he was dying. His head felt like it was going to explode, and there was an unfamiliar burning coming from his rectum. He was on his stomach, and his limbs had been tied to the bedpost. _The fucker didn't even bother to clean up mom's blood, _he thought. His mom was propped up in the chair his father had been sitting in when he first walked in. She smelled like rotting meat, and she was still beautiful.

His dad was gone most of the time, but whenever he was around, he would force feed Eddie raw parts of his mother, and it tasted like vomit, and smelled almost as bad as the pain he felt from behind. He raped Eddie a few times a day, and then left him to be tied up with only the corpse as his company, along with the vomit and fecal matter that filled the room. But his dad made a mistake and loosened the chains so he could prop Eddie up for easier access.

Eddie broke free, turned around, bit down on his dad's cock as hard as he could, and tore whatever flesh he could from the body. His dad fell over in pain and started crying. Eddie was singing.

"_I want a girl, just like the girl, that married dear old dad…" _

Eddie tied him up, grabbed the knife, and stabbed his father in the genitals repeatedly. Blood gushed out onto the bed and leaked onto the floor.

"_She was a pearl, and the only girl, that daddy ever had…" _

The school hadn't seen him for weeks and no phone calls had been returned, so police showed up and found Eddie like that, still stabbing his already dead father. He was immediately thrown in an asylum after pleading insanity. There he remained in good care until an inmate was found dead, his genitals missing, and Eddie admitted to the killing.

Mount Massive Asylum took him in, promising they knew how to take care of Eddie Gluskin properly.


End file.
